A Night Sky
by Renjetsuu
Summary: Alfred and Arthur wait for the stars one night and Arthur thinks to himself about his dreams and Alfred's.


Blue gazes cross the sphere of the lightened flow  
>Colour passes by with hints of spark<br>Dark shines through in the unexpected places  
>And blindness leads it's courseThrough the lighten hearth  
>Lying on their backs in green in the most<br>Falling through an unexpected daze and remorse  
>Long love enters the dream<br>Of stars and an everlasting piece

I look over. He's staring up at the sky still, the blue shown deeply in his eyes. He loves the sky and the outside world so much. I've never understood him, but whatever makes him happy, makes me happy as well. Though I could never show that, I'm his good friend, and what are friends for? Huh? To make each other's lives miserable. And that's exactly what we do. I can't help but stare at him. He just seems too perfect. Too perfect? Is that even possible? It has to be. I see someone too perfect laying right next to me.

He still is staring up at the sky, his face to peaceful. He closes his eyes for a moment as a slight breeze passes over us. As he opens his eyes again, the blue of his eyes turn a light pink. The sun is starting to set. This is what he's been waiting for. The night. A huge smile appears on his face and he finally turns to me. He's so happy. Good. If I ever saw his anything otherwise, I wouldn't be able to handle it. He can't be anything but happy.

This is it.

Are you excited?

Yes.

You don't seem it…

If you're happy, I'm happy Alfred.

If you're really happy, then you have to show it! The sky will be filled with stars and the moon and-

Alfred, I'm happy, really.

I smile back at him. I am happy for him. Even if it's only one sided, and I have to hide it my entire life, I'm happy for him. Everything he does, people he's with, anything that makes him happy, will make me happy as well. We're best friends, and always will be.

Finally, the sun set down beneath the blanket of the Earth, and slowly the stars began to shine through the black that appeared above. A crescent slivered its way through the darkness and shone what little light it had. Alfred began to laugh. He stood up and ran around with his arms like an airplane.

Finally! The stars!

I sat up and watched him run around like a small child that got his first motor airplane. I chuckled. I remembered when we were kids. It was so odd, us meeting the first time. Our parents' didn't know what to make of us. We fought all the time and broke each other's stuff. It was a mess. Now look at us. We're inseparable. It's been years since we were like that. We still fight of course, and make each other's lives miserable, but it's different. Something changed after high school and during college. Maybe we grew up. Maybe it wasn't something, but someone. Maybe us? We changed.

Arthur?

I look up at Alfred. He's crouched over me with a quizzical look on his face. I hadn't realize that I was staring at the ground, and huge smile spread across my face.

Yes?

Why are you smiling like that?

How long had he been kneeling there? How long had it been since he stopped running around? I spaced off and now I had to explain myself. And with Alfred, it's harder than it really should be.

I was just thinking…

About?

Nothing important.

It had to be important, you're smiling!

I was thinking about when we used to fight all the time when we were little.

We still fight Arthur.

Yes, but not like before.

Okay, okay. Let's look at the stars, okay?

Fine.

Why am I so upset? I need to calm myself. It's only because he caught me off guard and saw me like that. Saw me happy? Is that a sin? No, but my happiness isn't as important as Alfred's. He's more important than anything else.

I slap my cheeks with both my hands. Get a grip. Alfred looks over at me. Still confused, but quickly looks back up at the darkened sky. I can see the light of the dimmed stars shining in his eyes, taking the place of the blue sky from earlier.

I close my eyes. I listen to Alfred's breathing and the sound of the breeze that's picked up its speed. It's so dark under my eyelids. I would never want to be blind. I would never be able to see everything that's so perfect in the world; mainly Alfred. But to him, the sky is his perfect. Everyone has something that they wish is theirs because it's perfect. And Alfred's is the night sky; the outside world. He can never have his night sky, and I can never have my Alfred. It's a sad fate for everyone, but one must adapt to it. I have, but Alfred hasn't. He's determined to reach his hands up and one day pull down a star. He never gives up on anything, even if the odds are severely against him.

_Arthur?_

_Hm?_

_One day, I'll be able to see those stars up close. I'll be right next to them!_

_Good luck on that one._

_No really! I'll get to have my sky at last!_

_Alfred reached his hand up into the sky. His palm was wide open, and then he clamped it shut, as if he grabbed the star he was reaching for._

_It'll be all mine but I'll share it with you of course, Buddy!_

_He smiled big at me; beaming with excitement._

_We'll have the entire sky! Just the two of us!_

He was so childish back then. But then again, I believed every word. I still kind of do. Just a small portion of me does. He looked so determined, and he still is. If Alfred was as blind as I was, I don't know what kind of person he would be. Maybe he'd be just like me, and I can't stand myself. I wouldn't want another me. If it wasn't for the stars in the night sky, he'd be so blind and just along with everything. He'd try to be like everybody else.

We should have brought a blanket, Bud.

Ha…yeah, we keep forgetting to bring one.

My back's getting wet now. Do you want to go? We can always come back, my sky will never leave me, she would dare.

You never know, she's been sleeping with everyone I hear.

How dare you talk about her like that!

Ha ha ha, you know I'm right!

-sigh- Yeah…whatever! Let's go, she'll come crying back to me!

We wiped ourselves off and walked away. We always had this ongoing joke that Alfred and Sky were going out. He's that in love with the sky. We walk over to Alfred's car and drive away. I close my eyes and let the breeze come through the windows. I look up through the sky window in his car and think; maybe he could love something else, or someone? Me? It's a far off dream, but he'll always be mine, whether he's looking at me or the other way.

If I do see his back. It'd be for the better.


End file.
